Avalon: The 1000th Year
by VelvetPersona
Summary: Okay, I'm approximately one week late with your birthday present, but here it is Earth'sEcho AKA my niece, so I hope you enjoy! But of course, everyone is welcome to read this and tell me what you think. Full summary is inside and this story is rated T for light violence and gore. Purely AU and will contain Adventure/Drama/Angst/Romance/Suspense


Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its beloved characters! Nope, not one! Only my OCs!

Summary: War is the terrifying result of differing ideas and personal ambitions. It is what tore the world of Avalon in two for countless centuries. The Dragons of the Natural Elements on one side and the Dragons of the Counter-brink Elements on the other. Will they stay forever divided or will they find unification and reform their broken world. Welcome to Avalon, the world of Dragons…

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone to the first book of a three part series featuring the Ninja and many other canon characters of Ninjago as dragons! As well as my Kunoichi! Earth's Echo, I hope you enjoy these stories for they were made and dedicated entirely for you! Your auntie loves you very much and will always love you! Now people, if you see a word or phrase in Italic that you don't understand, please check the Glossary below the chapter for their meaning. I'll be sure to list every unfamiliar word used on each chapter! Also be aware E.E. that this story will receive slower updates than my main series for objective reasons, but I promise that this project will get an appropriate amount of my attention as well.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Avalon: The 1000th Year

"_**The Dragon God, Flaragon and his Goddess, Aurora are always watching over us all…It was by their breath that we live, and now…it is by our breath that we die…"—Wu, Grand Seer of the Dragons of the Natural Elements**_

_Prologue: A Dream within a Nightmare…_

To be born into a world ravaged by war and hatred is a cruel fate. The first lessons taught to hatchlings are how to discern ally from foe and how to blind your enemy with a carefully executed claw swipe. Your life would revolve around conflict and battles, only fully trusting in your own breed of kin.

For five hundred years this war has trudged on between the Dragons of the Natural Elements and the Dragons of the Counter-brink Elements with no end in sight. However, amidst the bloodshed and chaos something remarkable and extremely unheard of occurred. Something punishable by death if ever discovered…Love between two dragons on opposing sides blossomed on the battlefield.

As quick and as silently as his claws would allow, a male dragon of the Inferno Weyr crept through the night. Though a proud and powerful soldier who had slain countless dragons for the glory of his brethren, he had swore to never harm a dragon from the Tempest Weyr. For within that particular Weyr his beloved mate was a part of.

The young soldier kept his sleek muscular body low to the ground, but halted when he heard an aggressive guttural growl. Lowering his head and willing for his flaming mane not to be seen in the darkness, he repositioned his large leathery wings in an effort to shield the sight of his wildly dancing flames.

The fire dragon inhaled slowly, scenting the familiar and distinctive smell of honeydew grass and maple tree bark. Earthquake Weyr were on the prowl, no doubt on a nightly patrol to ensure the safety of the alliance's borders. He carefully snuck a glance between the towering blades of grass to check their position. He recognized a few of the hulking dark bodies marching on steady formidable claws.

_Betadrake_ Alfonso and two first class soldiers, Carlo and Fabiano. Never being much for stealth, the earth dragons lumbered forth. The deadly spikes on their backs gleaming under the lavender moonlight like crystal stalagmites. Bright amber eyes watched with bated breath as the _Betadrake_ rose on his hind legs and spread his gargantuan wings to balance himself. Alfonso's glowing white eyes surveyed the forest carefully, scanning for anything unnatural or suspicious about the land he swore to protect.

Grunting in supposed disappointment at not finding any intruders, the mighty Beta lowered to all fours once more and marched on, his soldiers flanking his sides. The ruby-scaled soldier sent a silent prayer of thanks to Flaragon and Aurora for creating the Earthquake Weyr with subpar eyesight and slinked forward, keeping downwind of the patrol. He knew it was becoming increasingly dangerous to make these nightly rendezvous, but his fire heart wouldn't allow him to do otherwise. He loved his mate dearly and would fight until his dying breath to defend her, especially now that she had been blessed with two eggs.

Treading a practiced path, the lush foliage and soil under his claws gave way to stone and bedrock as he stepped from the shadows of the forest to a scenic bank of a river. Gazing down at the water's rippling surface, he looked upon not only his reflection but the two violet orbs of the moons that illuminated the heavens beautifully.

He smiled and glanced up to the clear moonlit night. "It's been awhile since you've graced us with your full attention, Lady Aurora. If I may be so bold to ask…would you bless me and Dao Ming with two healthy hatchlings? Or…are we to suffer your mate's wrath by sunrise because of our blasphemous love?" He gave pause and shook his head, his mane of fire flicking embers into the calm wind. The proud soldier returned his fierce sight upward and called out with conviction. "Whatever your answer…know that I regret nothing. You can do with me what you will. I only ask that you spare my family."

After bowing his head to signal the end of his prayer, he turned and began to travel upstream. The river's flow steadied and the rapids slowed, but noiseless was not this body of water for he soon reached the foot of a thunderous waterfall. The towering torrents stretched high and overlooked the very forest he had traversed. Stepping quickly, he passed under the heavy downpour and entered the cave beyond. He shook himself and shivered. Like all fire dragons he detested water and extreme coldness, but it was a small sacrifice of comfort to eliminate his scent.

With his mane and tail reignited by the element within, he sniffed the air cautiously. Startled, his fire heart quivered in terror when he scented a smell common to this day and age…fresh blood. Casting away all self-reservation, he dashed forth, desperately howling his mate's name.

"Ming! Dao Ming!" He cried and gave a short roar in an effort to call to her. He came to an abrupt halt when she met him halfway, her soft brown eyes wide in alert. He wasted no time and brought her close by enveloping her in his wings and stretched his sinewy neck over her shoulder to inspect her body for injury.

"Goodness, Ryu," she began in a hardened whisper. "What is the matter? You gave me a fright, you did."

"Blood," he replied as he searched her deep violet panzer frantically. His voice trembled in anxiousness, "I smelt it as soon as I came in. Were you attacked? Where is your _patch of hurt_?"

Dao Ming breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when she felt her mate prod her pure white feathered wings with his snout and tongue. She gasped as his long wet muscle licked over a sensitive area betwixt her withers, causing her body to wrack in pleasurable shivers.

"Here? Does it hurt here?" Ryu asked and gave pause to run his tongue over the soft scales again, too absorbed in the prospect of finding a grievance to discern between a gasp of pleasure and a moan of pain. "But I don't see any blood."

The wind dragoness giggled lightly and leaned back. She then pressed the length of her muzzle against the male's and peered into his troubled eyes.

"No, my love. I am uninjured, that I am. So please, calm yourself," she soothed and watched as the black slits of his pupils gradually dilated. Soon, dark amber surrounded miniature black spheres, but Ryu's breathing was still somewhat labored.

"Before I came in, I had prayed to Lady Aurora for good fortune for the future of our family. But, the smell of blood…" He breathed deeply and shut his eyes tight. "…I thought I had been denied and forsaken."

"Never," Dao Ming countered instantly, causing Ryu to lock eyes with her once more. "Our goddess has casted her gaze upon us this night. That itself is a sign of good fortune and besides…" she gave his scaly cheek a tender lick, "Lady Aurora is known for her benevolence, she is. Now, clear your senses my love and give another whiff."

Doing as his mate requested, Ryu relaxed his mind and took another tentative sniff.

"Quarry?" He started and Dao Ming easily shifted her slender body around and led him to the back of the cave. Ryu inwardly berated himself for acting out so rashly. Yes, it was the scent of fresh blood, but it lacked the metallic coppery smell that dragons had. No, this blood scent was sweet and purified the air with its deliciousness. The salivating aroma of fresh prey.

The cave was dark but not without light. Thin cracks in the sides allowed tiny rays of lavender moonlight to filter through and subtly enrich the expansive dank tunnel in an ethereal glow. And then there was Ryu's flaming mane and the point of fire at the end of his tail. With the accrued illumination he could easily make out his mate's form in all her beauty.

She walked with a regal gracefulness, her pearl white claws seeming to glide across the stone floor, and even through the dimness, her scales shone like glimmering amethysts. Long white horns protruded from her head and curved backwards passed her shoulders and were decorated with multiple bangles made of beryl and citrine. The same gorgeous yellow that hued her underbelly, breast and neck. But, her most enthralling features were indubitably her feathered wings. Strong, beautiful, and incredibly soft to the touch, two grew from each side of her and allowed dazzlingly maneuvers and feats to be performed when she was aloft. The Tempest Weyr were the best fliers in all of Avalon with the Lightning Weyr following close behind.

They had spent many a night in this very cavern locked in each other's embrace and Ryu always relished the feel of Dao Ming's softness and femininity. Blissful moments of feeling her long feathers wrapped around him while they nuzzled, necked, and shared adoring licks and deep kisses were forever etched into his mind, bringing him great joy whenever he had time to reminisce back in his homeland. Grinning, he hoped they had time tonight to create another sweet memory.

The two dragons stopped when the tunnel widened even further and segued into an open area where moonlight littered and brightened the cavern most brilliantly. And there, nestled comfortably amongst a layer of soft grass and sturdy stems…two large white eggs. The fire dragon's heart swelled with fierce love and protectiveness upon seeing the shells that housed his and Dao Ming's young and crept forward to have a better look.

He knew that Dao Ming had most likely already checked, but he carefully used his claws to dig around the eggs to get under them. The nest was sufficiently deep and for good reason because underneath all the greenery were three smoldering hot stones. Before Dao Ming had even laid her eggs, Ryu knew that neither of them would be able to roost on them for long periods of time since they had to return to their Weyr to perform their duties. So, he had flown to the Golden Peaks and searched their slopes tirelessly for the best firestones he could find. His mate had been utterly amazed by his resourcefulness and both dragons were relieved when the coals supplied enough heat to perfectly incubate the eggs when they were away.

After repacking the nest, Dao Ming returned to Ryu's side and dropped the bulky carcass of an herbivore.

"Rockswine…" the male observed. Rockswine were boar-like animals covered in black rough fur and defended themselves with sharp menacing tusks. Although it takes patience and diligence to strip the fur off the beast, its meat was hearty and delicious, especially when lightly seared. But Ryu turned wary eyes to the dragoness beside him, knowing that rockswine mostly inhabited the rugged terrain around Titanfall, Earthquake Weyr lands. "Ming…"

"I was vigilant, don't worry," Dao Ming reassured. "I'm here, aren't I? And besides…our little ones will need the rich protein from this quarry when they hatch tonight."

Ryu's eyes grew wide. "TONI—hmmf!"

Dao Ming quickly silenced him by placing her head underneath his chin. "Shhhh…yes, tonight. I can feel it in my wind heart, Ryu. Furthermore, _First Burn _is here. It is the appropriate season for hatching, it is."

Ryu swallowed. While he had of course expected the eggs to hatch, he didn't think it would be in the beginning of _First Burn_.

"Ming, are you sure?-?!"

The sharp sound of cracking quickly roused the dragons and the male and female refocused their attention on the nest before them. One of the eggs was shaking violently and parts of the outer shell had long splinters and chinks. Ryu and Dao Ming both leaned in close, their elemental hearts beating excitedly in their chests.

The egg continued to squirm until finally a large shard broke off and landed on Ryu's snout. A little muzzle peaked through the small opening and released a stubborn snort. Dao Ming laughed quietly as her mate shook his head vigorously in an effort to rid himself of the sticky shell, which was comically proving to be futile.

"Hehe…already giving your _Fa'sire _trouble, little one?" Dao Ming cooed and set to work, cleaning the excess mucus from the hatchling's body with her tongue as it forcefully kicked off the last of its hardened prison.

The fire dragon managed to pry the eggshell piece off his nose with a swipe of his claw and peered down at his first born. The newborn wiggled and tousled about with his _Ma'sire's_ tongue, whining playfully and Ryu noticed deep crimson scales much like his own made up the majority of the little one's hide as well as a stunning array of black stripes. Little onyx stubs protruded from the skull and a pair of small dark leather wings lay limp carelessly along its sides although while it rolled around, he saw the inner flaps were colored with rising flames of orange and red. A maw agape and filled with tiny white fangs, and black little points which could barely be discernible as claws scratched at the warm stalks of grass.

The hatchling scrutinized its surroundings with the same level of intensity as Dao Ming cleaned its black underbelly, its wide golden amber eyes flickering back and forth between its parents. It was plain to see that this one was a fire dragon through and through, but what of its gender? The young _Fa'sire_ waited anxiously for his mate's confirmation.

"…Our eldest will surely grow up to be just as handsome as his _Fa'sire_, he will," she purred softly and Ryu gave an instant yowl of merriment.

"Praise be to thee, Lord Flaragon!" He cried jubilantly, his voice carrying through the cavern like a divine wind. "Now Lady Aurora! Please bless our youngest with the beauty to rival her _Ma'sire_!"

While Dao Ming finished cleaning the baby male, Ryu turned eager eyes to the second egg which have yet to stir since the first hatched. For the longest time, the firstborn's energetic whines were the only sounds to fill the ambiance. Rambunctious and clean, the baby male crawled away from his _Ma'sire's_ snout and approached the egg of his unborn _nestkin_. Wanting a playmate of his own size, the young'un began to gnaw on the top of the shell and released stubborn snorts and chirps as if to encourage his _nestkin_ to break free and join him in life.

However, as minutes ticked on it seemed as if the little male's efforts were for naught since nary a sound nor movement was forthcoming from the pure white orb.

"No…it can't be…" Ryu whispered, still staring intently at the lone egg. "You _are_ in there, little one. I know you are. So you must come out and greet your family…" His eyes darted quickly over to the dragoness, "Ming, what…?"

Ryu stayed the question on his tongue and watched as his mate lowered her head to the egg. Her brown eyes shined in the purest of clarities as she gave the smooth curve a gentle nuzzle.

Her wind heart fluttered in fondness when she heard the small heart inside thump slowly, however the rhythm was far too lethargic for a healthy heartbeat. If the baby inside didn't hatch soon…it could perish.

Dao Ming searched through her memories, centuries past when times were more tranquil and peace reigned supreme in her Weyr's valley. When she herself was just a hatchling, her _Ma'sire _would always recite a particular poem to encourage Dao Ming to try her best in every single thing she did. The poem served to provide that extra push she needed to achieve her goals.

The words to the sacred and ancient limerick careened from deep within her soul to her mind with the fierceness of a raging typhoon. And at once, she opened her mouth and released her voice. Her tone and pitch held a harmonic balance that made the acoustic from her throat as heavenly pleasant as a thrush belting a song.

"_I am Nya fast and swift, _

_Matters not whether upon clouds or sticks._

_Born free I was to seek adventure abound,_

_To explore my life and spread wisdom around._

_Watch me best all fangs and claws,_

_I am Nya the greatest of all."_

With every inspirational word recited by Dao Ming, the small heartbeat within the egg increased in tempo. And when that final conclusive term was uttered, the egg trembled and a resounding crack was heard. Revitalized and incredibly spirited, the little one tore away from its egg with unbelievable haste and power, releasing hearty cries of determination from its rose-colored muzzle.

Breaking away completely, it tumbled onto the warm grass of the nest right in front of its ecstatic _nestkin_. Both parents could not help but give a celebratory roar of pure happiness for their family was now complete.

Once settled, Dao Ming proceeded with her motherly task and began cleaning the squirming ball of scales. Or at least attempted to, as it turned out, the pair of hatchlings were already quite taken with each other and wanted to frolic and wrestle as soon as possible.

Ryu kept his son occupied while his mate diligently licked away the birthing fluid from the other hatchling's glossy tiny body. Dao Ming knew their lastborn was a female even before she began licking, but she kept silent for a few spells and simply admired the sight of her beautiful daughter.

Yes…her panzer was such a pretty shade of rose red and that color was enhanced further by the rich hue of deep violet that covered all of her zenith scales, starting from the top of her skull in between the white stubs of horns down to the tip of her tail. Dao Ming chuckled as the little one's tiny white claws grazed her snout while she cleansed her yellow underbelly. She purred and mewed at her _Ma'sire's _tender ministrations and blinked innocent light brown eyes up at her.

However, through her happiness, Dao Ming felt the cold grip of sorrow and fear tightened around her soul. Her daughter's wings…were like her own. With being a hatchling, of course she would lack flight feathers for only soft down and subtle plumage graced the bones and muscles sprouting from her shoulder blades. The wind dragoness concentrated, letting her tongue slide smoothly through the plumage. The baby female's physical features were mostly of a fire dragon's, but her wings, her heart, and most likely even her horns were that of a wind dragon's.

Dao Ming quietly reserved herself for what she had to do…

"Ming? You've been silent…Are you alright?" Ryu asked and the young _Ma'sire _lifted her head from her now fully cleaned hatchling.

She looked to her mate with earnest. "She's beautiful, isn't she Ryu?"

The baby male encircled in the fire dragon's claws began crawling back towards the center of the nest to rejoin his _nestkin_ when his _Fa'sire _elevated his head to address his mate.

He smiled. "A female then?" He replied and eyed his new daughter as she squirmed about, trying to get her claws under her to stand. "Yes, indeed she is. Just like you…Lady Aurora has blessed us whole-heartily."

The parents sat side by side and watched with interest as their two hatchlings tried to find their center gravity. Both were very determined and after many minutes of trial and error, the male was the first to take his first steady steps. He chirped and snorted happily at his success and peered up expectantly at the two larger dragons.

Brimming with fortitude not to be left behind by her older _nestkin_, the little female gave a whine and pushed abruptly to her claws. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but flapped her sparse wings and moved her tail to achieve her desired equilibrium. She stepped carefully over her sibling's tail and walked a few paces to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. The two glanced briefly at each other then up at their parents and simultaneously started making high-pitched screeching sounds that made the fire and wind dragons wince.

"Oh great _Tamagora! _Who knew such small creatures could produce such volumes!" Dao Ming cried, already turning and reaching for the rockswine carcass. "We'd better pacify their hunger quickly!"

Together, the new parents stripped the boar free of its thick fur and sliced open the flank, letting the still warm innards spill upon the stone floor. Gathering the plumpest of the boar's organs in their mighty jaws, they chomped the meat into fine small chunks and spit them into the nest for their young to devour. The hatchlings gorged themselves on the tender bits, easily scissoring the flesh with their small but sharp canines. Dao Ming expertly severed the head and put it in the nest for the hatchlings to slurp up the mixture of blood and brains for added nourishment and nutrition.

With the boar now devoid of all meat, the bones were discarded in the corner except for the femur which was given to the hatchlings to gnaw on as a toy as well as sharpen and strengthen their teeth. Licking their bloodied chops clean, Dao Ming and Ryu grinned adoringly as their young quickly tired themselves out after their meal and curled up next to each other to sleep.

Satisfied with their now slumbering newborns, the dragons turned to face the long dim tunnel of the makeshift _rookery_ and maneuvered their tails to overlap each other and protectively enclose the nest where their precious young slept.

Ryu lifted his wing and placed it along Dao Ming's back as they lay down together. The dragon goddess, Aurora, still illuminated the cavern with her pale violet gaze and the Inferno Weyr soldier pressed his cheek against his beloved's, causing the latter to purr contently.

"My dearest Dao Ming, what you did earlier to awaken our female hatchling…those words still captivate me. What was that?" Ryu asked in a deep whisper.

The royal purple dragoness sighed deeply through her mouth and smiled in fond remembrance of her years as a hatchling.

"I was a very shy and uncertain hatchling, never sure of my abilities or even if I wanted to try anything new. My _Ma'sire _would recite that poem to me to help cast away my fear and doubt. That poem became my lifeline during many desperate situations even to this day. It was dedicated to a female soldier of the Tempest Weyr during the Ancient Times. Her name was Fa Nya and she was renowned for her swift prowess and unbelievable flying ability."

Ryu raised a horny eye ridge in intrigue. "You don't say," he remarked. "Well, it did the trick. Like _Ma'sire _like daughter I suppose."

"Yes," Dao said seriously and locked eyes with her mate. "Without a doubt…like _Ma'sire _like daughter."

Ryu gave pause in light surprise however, he had suspected upon seeing all her physical traits that his daughter would have a wind heart unlike her _nestkin_. Dao Ming gave Ryu's tail a soothing squeeze to reassure him. She could see that his mind was already hard at work in finding a way for all of them to be together. But she knew better. Her melancholy from before had resurfaced, she saw no other alternative but the solution she came up with. It was the only way to guarantee their hatchlings' futures.

"Don't stress and fret my love for I have thought long and hard just in case something like this was to happen." Dao Ming blinked back her tears and said her next words as strongly as possible. "You must take them both back to the Red Lands and raise them within the security of your Weyr."

Ryu shook his head furiously. "No Ming, that's not going to happen," he growled. "I refuse to separate this family. And what of our female? Her purple scales may be dismissible but her wings won't fool anyone."

"The Grand Seers decreed long ago that all hatchlings found without parents will be pardoned—"

"Found?"

"Yes, Ryu," Dao Ming persisted. "You must tell your Weyr that you found them and wish to raise them as your own. It is the safest way. As for me, I will claim to be _scentless_. As long as I douse myself with daedra flowers, my heat scent will be undetectable during _First Bloom_."

Ryu looked at his mate critically, his fiery mane sparking constantly to depict his displeasure. "Ming…you speak as if we'll never see each other again. I understand what you say and maybe it is the safest way, but…we are still a family. You cannot expel yourself from their lives. They need you…I need you."

Dao Ming struggled to hold back her tears and with her tone barely above a whisper, she voiced further impossibility of them staying together.

"With hatchlings born, we can no longer do what we've been doing. They need constant stability and security and with times being the way they are, only a Weyr can provide that now…"

"Oh Ming…" Ryu caught the large crystal tears that finally leaked from Dao Ming's eyes with his tongue. He understood the sacrifices that had to be made for the sake of their family and he could feel his mate's emotional suffering at the prospect of prolonged separation. By _Tamagora_ he could not bear to see her tears of sorrow any longer.

Licking her face clean, he then blew soft steam from his nostrils over her muzzle to calm her. "You don't have to say anymore about it, my love. I will do as you suggest. Our son will be welcomed with open wings as will our daughter so do not fear for her. By law they are protected and with _First Burn _setting in, there will be fewer battles. But listen to me…"

Dao Ming muffled her choked sob as best she could and peered into her mate's determined dark amber gaze.

"By the fire in my heart, no matter how long it takes we will be together again…all of us. This is my oath to you. But tonight and the next fourteen nights we will live as one. We will not part just yet."

The wind dragoness sniffed and looked back at the nest that housed their sleeping hatchlings.

"Oh Ryu…can we really stay here that long?" She inquired hopefully. Though it was only prolonging the inevitable, any amount of time was better than just one measly night.

"Yes, don't worry. We'll be fine," he assured and peered back as well. The two small bundles of scales cooed and snored serenely as they slumbered beside each other. Blissfully unaware of the tribulations they would surely face once exposed to the outside world.

In reality, both parents knew that much time would have to pass before their hatchlings' elemental hearts would unlock. The male would unlock his naturally with being around multiple fire dragons, but what of the female? How long would she have to endure _lockheart _without the presence of her _Ma'sire _or any other wind dragon?

"She will struggle," Dao Ming whispered worriedly. "But, she is strong. I can sense that her conviction will be her saving grace."

"As well as your poem," Ryu added and Dao Ming gave an albeit small but uplifting smile which her mate returned confidently. His eyes then immediately shined in revelation. "In fact…why not name her after the female warrior the poem was dedicated to? Nya. Ming, why don't we call her Nya?"

Genuinely surprised and delighted, Dao Ming nodded straight away. "Oh Ryu, you would allow that?"

"Of course!" He replied with a smirk, but then turned serious. "Ming, this war can't last forever. Sooner or later something's got to give. We have to take heart in that. That peace will hopefully come within our lifetime."

Dao Ming stared in astonished silence into her mate's fierce gaze. This was one reason of many as to why she fell in love with the fire dragon to begin with. He can restore a dragon's resilience with his passion and fortitude with both action and words.

And just then, she had her own epiphany. "Kai," she said with finality and Ryu blinked confused.

"What?"

"He is undoubtedly your son, so his name must be Kai."

Understanding, the young _Fa'sire _purred deep in his throat and brought both his wings around Dao Ming. The two dragons pressed their bodies firmly and adoringly against each other and touched their brows together, dark amber meeting soft bark.

"Yes," Ryu whispered, his oath forever heavy on his heart. "Kai and Nya. We created this dream, my love. A dream that will banish the nightmare."

* * *

Glossary (in the order in which they appeared)

_Grand Seer-_Oracle

_Weyr-_a clan of dragons

_Betadrake-_Second-in-command of a Weyr

_Patch of hurt-_used when describing a moderate to severe injury

_Nestkin-_Brother or Sister

_First Burn-_Summer

_Rookery-_home to a family of dragons

_Tamagora-_Dragon heaven

_Scentless-_used when describing a barren female or sterile male

_First Bloom-_Spring

_Lockheart-_a stage all dragons undergo before their element manifests; cannot breathe any elements until the stage passes

* * *

**I'd like to recognize and give thanks to xinkblotx, ColeBlacksmith, and DiamondGurl62 for helping me with dragon characteristics. I still need help with Ice Dragons though so please, if you have any ideas or suggestions then don't hesitate to share either in your review or PM me. Also, if you have ideas in regards to this story or if you would like to insert an OC dragon of yours into this plot then let me know and I'll see what I can do. I have a good grasp on how I want to proceed, but I could use some extra characters. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
